Vacaciones Sekaiichi
by CamyMurderessEvil
Summary: Los muchachos de este anime tan lindamente particular deciden tomarse unas vacaciones lejos de tanto trabajo es estas les pasaran cosas locas y divertidas las cuales los llevaran al limite de sus nervios lo cual no es muy dificil. #Bueno no soy muy buena con los resumenes asi que pasen a ver y espero les guste#.


Hola quiero aclarar que esta es mi primera historia y me gustar a que me juzguen bastante as aprendo ajaja gracias por ver. :)

*SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI NO ME PERTENECE NINGUN PERSONAJE DE ELLOS SON MIOS.

Era pleno septiembre y el calor se hacia sentir hasta por la mas peque a rendija la semana fue una de las mas calurosas de all estaban los editores de manga-shoujo Esmeralda de la editorial MaruKawa dando su mejor esfuerzo y llegando al limite de sus nervios como siempre.

_ah me pregunto cuando se va a terminar esta tortura?_pregunto un muy cansado Onodera.

_cuando te pongas a hacer tu trabajo y dejes de parlotear _ contest takano aburridamente mientras tomaba un vaso de agua y se recostaba en su silla.

_lo dice la persona que no esta haciendo nada mas que estar ocupando una silla mientras que nosotros estamos haciendo lo imposible con tal de conseguir que todo este listo a tiempo y adem s lo dijiste como si nunca hiciera nada cuando en realidad hago tanto esfuerzo para que todo este bien hecho y se entregue a tiempo_contesto Onodera mir ndolo con recelo.

_si hicieras tanto esfuerzo como dices ya hubieras terminado hace rato y no estar as quej ndote como un ni o que no sabe afrontar sus problemas solo _ contest takano.

_grrr mira primeramente yo soy un adulto que sabe manejar mas que bien sus problemas y segundo por que no te pones a hacer algo productivo en ves de quejarte si yo termine o no _ contest muy enojado Onodera.

_yo ya termine lo que tenia que hacer no como tu_

_muchachos no discutan por favor _ _dijeron al un sono los otros tres pobres editores que ya ve an como iba a terminar esto.

_ustedes no se metan _ contestaron muy enojados ambos a los tres pobres hombres.

_ahhh bueno hagan lo que quieran estoy muy agotado para decir nada -_-_contesto kisa.

_es cierto kisa tiene raz n hace demasiado calor y el d a ya en si esta demasiado agotador como para seguir discutiendo_  
contesto Hatori.

todos se calmaron ya que Hatori tenia raz n todos estaban demasiado agotados como para discutir y el calor ya era agoviante derepente kisa se enderezo demasiado r pidamente... tanto que todos lo quedaron mirando como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

_chicos se me ocurre una idea y si vamos a la playa de vacaciones para pasar el resto del verano all eh que dicen?_

_si por que no? suena bien _ contest Hatori.

_no suena bien suena genial _ mino contesto emocionado.

_no se no me parece tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer y..._estaba contestando Onodera cuando kisa lo interrumpi .

_ohh vamos Onodera-Kun no seas amargado ser divertido _ contest sonriendo.

_si eso Onodera ser divertido _ contest takano sonriendo p caramente y gui ndole un ojo.

Onodera no pudo evitar sonrojarse no solo por el gui o que le propino takano sino tambi n por la forma que respondi .

_._. pero es que les digo que tengo que hacer demasiadas cosas y.._

_ohhh vamos Onodera-Kun_ insistieron los tres editores no contentos con la respuesta de Onodera.

_si vamos Onodera no seas un aburrido y amargado unas vacaciones en la playa suenan divertidas verdad chicos?_

_si es cierto takano-san ves? hasta el quiere venir anda que dices Onodera-Kun? _dec a kisa poniendo su mejor cara de cachorro.

_ahhh esta bien ir pero no se si me voy a divertir tanto como ustedes chicos . _contesto de mala gana.

_no te preocupes si te aburres siempre estar s invitado a mi habitaci n en el hotel que nos hospedaremos _respondi takano con una sonrisa picara bastante atrevida y poco disimulada.

_ _ no gracias antes prefiero lanzarme a un mar lleno de tiburones _contesto onodera enojado.

_ya veremos eso aajajajjajaja_comenzo a re rse takano lo cual enojo aun mas a onodera.

luego de unos minutos de charla y pensar a que lugar espec ficamente iban a ir , que hotel ,el d a, el horario y lo mas importante en que van a viajar decidieron que se tomar an una semana para pensar bien todo y luego har an las maletas para viajar al lugar decidido ya que hab a demasiadas contradicciones de parte de todos para gran parte de ellos iban a ser una vacaciones incre blemente divertidas (y digo gran parte de ellos por que onodera no estaba muy contento que digamos ._.).

_ahhhh vacaciones ahora? no me molestar an tanto si no fuera por que takano-san va a ir tambi n deseguro ira para hacer mi vida miserable como siempre ( s claro te hace la vida miserable MENTIROSO XD)_pens Onodera mientras beb a un vaso de agua.

_estas van a ser las mejores vacaciones de todaaa mi vida y no creas que no voy a aprovecharlas para conseguir lo que quiero onodera_le susurro takano a onodera en el o do lo cual al pobre muchacho hizo que escupiera todo el contenido del vaso de agua que hab a ingerido y salio corriendo de la oficina gritando.

_ESTAS VAN A SER LAS PEORES VACACIONES DE MI VIDA QUE HICE YO PARA MERECER ESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? T-T _.

Dos d as despu s...

Los muchachos se encontraban en el departamento de onodera pensando que iban a hacer con respecto a las vacaciones.

_ chicos y si vamos a Miami?_pregunto mino ya cansado de pensar a donde ir.

_No _ contestaron todos al un sono.

_ y por que no chicos?_

_primero por que queda demasiado lejos y es mucho viaje, segundo nos viviremos perdiendo por que no conocemos el lugar y tercero no hablamos su idioma _ contest Takano.

todos asintieron ya que tenia raz n.

_ahh pero hay gu as que hablan varios idiomas aparte podr amos conseguir una fotocopia del mapa de la ciudad para evitar perdernos y por el viaje ni se preocupen tengo una amistad que nos puede hacer rebaja de precios y estaremos en primera clase eh que dicen?_

_._. si ya tenias todo al alcance de la mano POR QUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES?_pregunto onodera exasperado ya de tanto pensar y acalorado, el calor era cada vez peor.

_ ^_^ por que estaba pensando donde podr amos ir de vacaciones y por que estaba feliz de que estemos todos en silencio y no teniendo que soportar discusiones por parte de takano-san y tu_ante este comentario takano comenz a re rse como una persona que tendr a que tomar su pastilla pero se olvido (da miedo XD) todos estaban intentando contener las risas y no se re an por que sent an pena por el pobre onodera que estaba con la cara escondida entre sus manos y por el color rojo de sus orejas su cara deb a estar como un postre de frutos rojos (un postre que obviamente va ser disfrutado por una persona en especial no hace falta que diga XD)_

ya cuando todos se hab an calmado bueno en realidad cuando takano-san se calmo XD decidieron que Irian a Miami lo decidieron todos menos mino ya que fue noqueado por una lata de refresco que le lanzo onodera luego de haberse recuperado de su comentario (pobrecito jajajaja XD).

_bien entonces iremos a Miami?_pregunto onodera aun un poco enojado.

_eeemmm onodera-Kun no crees que te pasaste con lo del refresco? digo por que no parece que valla a despertar pronto _ pregunt el pobre kisa preocupado por la salud de su compa ero.

_NO HASTA CREO QUE DEBER A HABERLA ARROJADO MAS FUERTE_

_usas tu fuerza para cosas in tiles pero no la usas para cosas preductivas_acoto takano-san con una sonrisa algo preversa(por productivas se refiere tanto por su trabajo como por otras cosas XD).

todos quedaron mir ndolo el silencio reino solo 10 segundos ya que onodera ya con un tic en el ojo y una vena marcada en la frente se lanzo hacia takano-san (y no para darle un beso o un abrazo XD) casi le da un pu etazo en media cara si no fuera por que sus compa eros evitaron que lo hiciera no pod an dejar que su editor en jefe sea brutalmente golpeado por el muchacho XD.

luego de haber calmado a onodera lo cual costo bastante casi se les escapa y mata a el pobre takano. apenas lo pod an sostener ya que el muchacho forcejeaba bastante en el forcejeo el pobrecito kisa se lesion un poco el brazo con el que hacia palanca para que onodera se calmara y el pobre hatori recibi un golpe en la mand bula propinado por un pu o de onodera (yo me lo imagino y me r o sola XD) se preguntaran y mino? bueno el pobre muchacho quedo desmayado en el suelo y con mas probabilidad que no despertara en un largo rato uno por el golpe de la lata de refresco dos por que cuando onodera quiso matar a takano los chicos estaban levant ndolo del suelo pero luego se lanzaron a onodera para evitar que matara al pobre hombre y bueno mino cayo al suelo como una bolsa de papas y su cabeza reboto contra el suelo como una pelota de playa y bueno peor y no suficiente con todo lo que paso el hombre, takano lo uso como escudo humano y bueno no fue muy buena idea ya que el pobre hombre quedo peor de lo que estaba (que compa erismo XD).

_BIEN YA BASTA O SE COMPORTAN O NADIE IRA A NING N LADO Entendido _ grit hatori con una bolsa de hielo bajo la barbilla al parecer estaba bastante enojado.

_si mam _ contestaron los otros tres hombres con la cabeza gacha como ni os peque os que se portaron mal al parecer lo de mama lo dijeron enseri (digo tres por que mino aun no despierta XD).

_que idiotas _murmuro en voz baja y se dirigi a la cocina por mas hielo para el pobre mino (al fin un poco de compa erismo :D).

_ummm... yo mejor voy a ayudar a hatori con respecto a mino ah onodera-Kun tienes un botiqu n de primeros auxilios?_

_ah si en el ba o y disculpa por lo de tu mano y dile a hatori que me disculpe por lo de su mand bula por favor_

_ah esta bien no pasa nada ^_^_

_gracias _

_denada bien voy a buscar el botiqu n_

_pobre mino no se ve muy bien y..._estaba hablando onodera pero takano lo interrumpi .  
_tu tuviste que ver con respecto a eso_

_C LLATE TU TAMBI N ,TU LO USASTE COMO UN ESCUDO DESGRACIADO_contesto molesto onodera.

_y? _pregunto con cara de yo no hice nada .

_ _ sabes que no importa_ya se estaba exasperando.

el silencio reino 2 segundos pero siempre tiene que haber un mal pensamiento...

_oye estamos solos que te parece si..._dijo takano acerc ndose lentamente a onodera como si el chico fuera una presa.

_O_O ha.. Umm chicos voy a ayudarlos _dijo el pobre muchacho antes de salir corriendo de la habitaci n como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_Emp. ya vas a ver al no vas a escapar y no vas a querer hacerlo _ dicho esto takano empez a re rse por lo bajo y pensando todo lo que podr a hacer en las vacaciones o mejor dicho en todo lo que podr a hacerle a onodera durante las vacaciones...

CONTINUARA...

* AJAJAJAJAAA A MI ME ENCANTA LA PARTE DE LOS TIBURONES Y LA DE LA PELEA EN CASA DE ONODERA POBRE MINO BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO Y REVISEN X FAVOR AS SE QUE TENGO QUE ARREGLAR Y QUE NO Y APARTE APRENDO MAS.  
ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO Y YA CUANDO PUEDA , ME LLEGUE LA INSPIRACI N Y SI ME AYUDAN UN POQUITO HAGO EL QUE SIGUE GRACIAS X VER MUCHAS GRACIAS. :)


End file.
